That's Not Very Nice
by Elphaba01
Summary: She's pretty, though.


"_Teddyyyyy_!"

"What?"

"Stop _pulling_ my _hair_."

She's pretty, though.

Yet he denies,

"I didn't do anything to your hair."

Her blue eyes blaze, no longer an ocean,

But instead a furious frenzy of flames

She clenches her tiny, milky fists, and says shortly,

"Yes you did, I felt it. Fess up,

Or I'll tell my daddy.

You know how my daddy's like,

He doesn't like boys!"

"You _wouldn't_!"

"Yes, I would."

She gives him a look.

"You _know_ I would."

"Go on then."

He shoots the look right back.

"Okay."

"Right."

"Good."

Hesitation,

As the bawl of her fist opens,

Careful long fingers fiddling, twiddling in the air

"If you do it again, I'll tell him

I'll tell him, Teddy, and then you'll _die_ –"

"He won't kill me, Vic," says he with a blast of arrogant courage,

Raising his mighty invisible sword and slashing wildly in thin air,

"_One two, one two,_

_Through and through!_

He'll be sorry he'll ever have touched me!"

"I hope you won't kill Daddy, Ted," she warns,

"It's not very nice."

"He should've thought about that before he's about to kill me!"

"Then don't

Pull

My

Hair."

. . .

_Daer Ted_

_I miss you alot i think its best you come back_

_Cuz i think dads okay about boys now, Louis is here_

_Remeber Louis? He's so small_

_And he's got a willie, too!_

_That's the only thng you to don't have in comon, though._

_Shame._

_Anyway, he cries all the time and he annoys me a lot and he deosn't understand a word i say just like _

_Like you. _

Smile.

_Don't forget me_

_Don't forget me_

_Don't forget me, _

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_Luv, ur best friend,_

_Victoire Gabrielle Weasley_

_. . ._

_Hey Vic,_

_Hardly read a word of that,_

_Your handwriting is atrocious._

_Here at Hogwarts it's great, you'd love it_

_Though Peeves pulls on everyone's hair so that's sort of a bonus._

_Well, for me, at least. _

**_HAAAAA!_**

_Nah, Vic, I miss you too_

_And you know I could never forget you._

_Grandma says I'll see see see you soon for Christmas,_

_So it won't be long before you'll see your Teddy._

_- Ted_

_. . ._

"Hufflepuff, huh?

Isn't that for dumbos?"

"NO!"

"Uncle Ron says that, though

An' he's always right."

"Cannons didn't win last night, did they?"

"... _nooo_..."

"So he's lying. He's always wrong."

"... that's not very nice."

. . .

"Gryffindor keeper, huh?"

"Shut up, Lupin,

Your Quidditch team sucks balls anyway."

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Nothing. I won the debate."

"Fourth years these days,

When I was in fifth year we didn't utter a single swear word..."

"Well, Lupin, you're old.

Sixth year prefects?

Millennial."

"Damn right."

"_Language_, Ted."

"Sorry.

... oi!"

"Haha, now I know why you're a HufflePufflePoof."

"Yeah,

Well,

At least I'm not a Gryffinwhore."

. . .

"What are you doingwith _him_?"

"What d'you mean, '_what am I doing with him_'?"

"You...

... and him..."

He wildly gestures towards the Gryffindor entrance,

Surprising the Fat Lady as she trills out a gasp

"It's called – "

_kiss_ _kiss _

The image echoes in his mind, haunting

" – kissing, Ted."

"I know – _butt butt _butyou shouldn't –"

"Don't you tell me what I should and should not do,

You're not even listening to me!

Teddy Lupin, stop staring at my arse, and look into my eyes

And _tell me_

And tell me why you're doing this to me."

. . .

It's because he loves her.

He loves her sleek, silver strands she pulls into a messy ponytail

He loves her eyes;

Oceans upon oceans of furious swirls of waves,

Or peaceful endless blue he drowns himself in by no fault but his own stupidity

Her curves, nothing big but so gorgeous and

And her laugh and

And her smile and

And oh, he just loves everything she is

Everything she was

And everything she will be

. . .

"Because..."

_I love you._

_I love you so much it hurts._

_I can't hold your hand and call myself yours like I've always done anymore_

_And it's my last chance now_

_I want you to look at me like you look at him_

_And kiss me like you kiss him_

"Ted –"

_I know I'm a coward,_

_I know I'm an idiot,_

_But just give me one chance_

_And I'll prove you I love love __**love you.**_

She's so pretty, though.

"There's a reason why I'm not in Gryffindor,

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley.

And it's you."

* * *

**Poem! ... sort of? Lately I've been secretly obsessed with poetry, so... here y'are. :)**

**Yeah, I know, in my other fics Ted's a _Gryffinwhore_, hardiharhar. But suddenly my headcanon has changed... ugh. My mind can be so frustratingly _fickle_ sometimes. _**


End file.
